kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lolita Chun
Lolita Chun (born March 8, 1993) is the protagonist of the MHC series and is one of the Kai Xin Girls. Story Lolita Chun is born in 1993 in Sukhbataar, Mongolia. Her parents are Indonesian citizens of Mongolian descent. When she was 5, she resides in Paris, France, with her parents. In 2004, 11-year-old Lolita joins an audition by the Tajik-owned film company TajikVision to star in a horror movie. Lolita is sent to Sham City for the film’s production. In 2005, 12-year-old Lolita debuted in her first movie, Iron Oxide’s horror film A Modern Horror Comedy, becoming the first member of the Kai Xin Girls (the MHC Girls at the time). In 2011, Lolita left the MHC Girls for 4 months after having a non-serious case of an unknown disease after production of MHC IV: The Final Conflict. In 2012 Lolita appears as the titular Soviet Union spy in Woo’s movie The Life and Death of a Soviet Spy. She won a KB Award through the movie. Lolita is engaged with a Mongolian boyfriend, and eventually married him in early 2014. In 2013, Lolita Chun gets a ticket for the SpaceShip One trip to the Moon. When the MHC series is set to release an American remake, Lolita Chun became the director of the films of the series. The remake will be released in 2014. In the same year, she along with the rest of the Big Four decides to change the name of their group to the Kai Xin (meaning joyful) girls. She directed the TV series Exercise Girls in 2014 and its movie in 2015. Personal life Lolita is a big fan of Sailor Moon. MHC series biography Lolita Chun is the second of four sisters who is the main protagonist of the Modern Horror Comedy ''series. She is known to be a target for bad spirits because of her special power – psychokinesis. Until age 6, Lolita is raised in Paris, France. In ''MHC (2005), she and her three sisters went to Hong Kong on a holiday trip. At the time Lolita is only 12 and is studying in Standard Six. At the last day of the trip, her youngest sister, Sammy, was found dead in a bloody and hanging state. The remaining three return to Sham City to discuss to the Supreme Court about the matter. Later, in her dream, Lolita has a conversation with the killer ghost. She is plagued with nightmares for a few weeks. At her school (Sham City Girls’ High School), Lolita’s class area is said to be haunted by the ghosts of Mongol and Russian soldiers as her school is built on a post-war zone. Believing in her supernatural powers, Lolita knew that a ghost had murdered Sammy. Next, her third sister is found murdered in the bathtub at her house. This left only Lolita and her elder sister, Juliet. After a long battle between them and the ghost, Juliet is mortally wounded and later dies in hospital. The next few years are somber for Lolita as she was the only survivor of the ghost’s attack in 2005. In her ascent to Forms One and Two in 2006 and 2007, respectively, she has no one to depend on until in the next year, in 2008, at the time of MHC II: Terror In Kazakhstan, she was smitten with a group of female exchange students whose mission in life is to simply be mean to people – in particular boys and especially teachers. Lolita and the group established a new group, the MHC Girls, with Lolita as chairwoman, when Lolita witnesses that the group too has the same powers as her. She later joined a camping trip'' with the MHC girls in 2009. Her conflict with the ghost sees its revelation in 2010, when she is in Form Five and about to take an important examination. The conflict ended in 2011 when the ghost marries the spirit of deceased Japanese pop singer Miyake Q. In 2012, when she and the MHC Girls are in university and searching for a job in London, they inadvertently participated in a ghost war which devastated almost half of London. In the next year, Lolita became the first mortal in 20 centuries to achieve total victory in the “unbeatable” ''Ninja Warrior-like Game of Death in the Ghost Realm. Filmography Motion pictures Awards Trivia * Lolita Chun is inspired by HK actress Rachel Lee. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:KB All-Stars characters Category:MHC characters Category:Exercise Girls characters Category:Kai Xin Girls Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mongolian Category:Sham Citizens Category:1993 character births Category:KB original characters Category:2011 KB character debuts Category:Characters based on real persons Category:Female Swimsuit